


Cosmic

by vonPeeps



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonPeeps/pseuds/vonPeeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderfluid Sherlock and super accepting Molly - just a short drabble written for the amazing Seasalticecream32.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasalticecream32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/gifts).



Do you know it? The hush in the morning as the day holds its breath, anticipation ringing in the silence as the world sleeps on and you wait, patiently, to see where the tumble will take you? The sheets wrap their heavy weight around you, comfort and warmth in their cotton grip. You can forget who you are in the first shaft of sunlight; names and roles and jobs leave their meanings behind. It is just you, your lover, and the promise of a new day.

Eyes open, and in that first moment they are cosmic – vast and sprawling, unbounded possibilities and all life captured in the swirling blue-green-grey of first sight. Soft and slumberous, a shared glimpse of recognition – oh, there you are. But who am I? So the scan begins, pulsing flashes of exploration and awareness, almost timorous yet infinitely bold. How does the fit feel today, love?

Is today a day where he is him? Sharp eyes, quick thoughts and the flash of adventure? Raised on one elbow, his gaze so cocky I might long to wipe it off, if I only knew how… Fingers through hair, teasing already tangled curls into further disarray… My name, from his lips, a purr so enticing I would fly to the moon if he asked for some dust.

Maybe, for this day, they are here? Every moment a puzzle to solve, a string of data to be learned, filed, and categorized. They said once that in ordering the chaos, they come closest to knowing themselves. Is the peace is over, a helter-skelter dash in search of the pattern beginning? I’ll orbit their planet, stardust in their wake. 

Sweetest are the mornings when she peeks out, desperately searching against a reaction that I will never give. In her tentative glances, a seeking – do you know who I am, can I be who that is? Send your hand across space, bring your body to mine. In my freely given caress, read a truth gently shared – here is trust, here is love.

I know it now – your dawn, and the knowledge it brings. Never push away sleep, love, never fight the starlit dark. You are still that one person, my person, my love; no matter how your skin fits or the words that you choose. For if you are the universe, then I am the watcher – this bed of ours will witness each dawning, each day.


End file.
